My Disney Play
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: As the title obviously states, this is me trying to do a Disney Play - now the story is original, but it has unoriginal characters from Disney. I want to know how this story is, because I actually made this story around my favorite Disney songs...Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A Disney Play

Act I

The stage is dark and the sound of bells chime across the stage. A spotlight then shines on a young man, dressed in a bright and colorful uniform, as he begins the play in his own words.

Jester: "Why hello there. I am the current king's jester! And I am he- What was that? Who is the king you ask? Why, it's King Aladdin of course; King of Paris in fact! What do you mean Aladdin isn't the king of Paris? Of course he is! Or else I would not be here. Now, now, don't squabble amongst yourselves. If you want answers I shall give them to you! Are you ready for a story like no other? Great! Then let us begin."

He swings his body as he walks off the stage, the spotlight turns off, and the stage is black again. The lights above the stage come on and show the scenery of the first scene.

Scene 1 - The background of the stage is decorated as a Cathedral, as the audience gets used to the scenery, Minister Frollo, an elderly man, makes his first appearance on stage, holding a baby.

Minister Frollo: "I cannot believe that so called KING gave me my nephew, his son, to raise as my own just because he is the second born son!" Frollo set the sleeping infant in a crib and looks down at him. "Do not worry Aladdin; I will give you the life I never had." He ran his hand over the infants head. Mother Gothel then enters the scene with a baby in her arms as well.

Mother Gothel: "And how, may I ask, will you be able to do that, Frollo?" The seemingly mid-aged woman asked.

Minister Frollo: "Gothel!?" He yelled turning around. "What do you want?"

Mother Gothel: "Oh, I just came here to make sure you weren't or hadn't, done anything stupid, my dear." She said as she walked past him and set 'her' baby down next to Aladdin in his crib.

Minister Frollo: "Do not call me that you disgusting witch!"

Mother Gothel: "(Laughs). Oh please don't waste your breath flattering me!" She said sarcastically while her body moved in a flirtatious way. "Now I'll ask again: HOW do you plan on giving Aladdin the life you never had?"

Minister Frollo: "By killing Mufasa." He said walking towards the edge of the stage staring at the audience.

Mother Gothel: "And then you will be the next king, you'll raise Aladdin as the prince he is, and then he'll be in line as the next king. Correct?"

Minister Frollo: "Of course!" He yelled turning his head to the woman. He then walked to her. "Now, may I ask for you to do me a favor?" He barely bowed.

Mother Gothel: "What is it my dear?"

Minister Frollo: "I want you to use your magic to make my crime look like an accident." He put the tips of his fingers together in a menacing way.

Mother Gothel: "(Laughs). Oh that's just a teeny tiny favor. Of course I can do it for you." She pinched his left cheek with her hand.

Minister Frollo: "Now," he walked over to the crib behind Gothel. "Whose little girl might this be?" He looked down at Gothel's stolen child.

Mother Gothel: "Oh, just the daughter of a widow and widower." Gothel giggled after she spoke.

Minister Frollo: "What is her name – and what do you plan on doing with her?" He asked finally looking up at Gothel.

Mother Gothel: "Her name is Rapunzel – and I plan on doing two things with her." Gothel walked over to the crib on the opposite side of Frollo. "As you can tell I have already cursed her hair to be blonde, I did this so her hair can keep me young forever, instead of me having to rely on my potions – AND I will also train her to be a gypsy while keeping her in the tower outside of Paris, away from the ill and dying to use her as THEIR cure."

Minister Frollo: "Despicable!" He snapped.

Mother Gothel: "Says the man who plans to kill his brother." She spoke casually and Frollo scoffed at her remark then looked back at Rapunzel.

Minister Frollo: "Her hair would become extremely long because of the curse, correct?"

Mother Gothel: "It would, if the curse didn't keep her hair at a specific length; specifically ending at the small of her back. I mean – think about it: who in their right mind would want to take care of such unruly hair?" Gothel then looked down at the infants. "It seems they like each other."

Minister Frollo: "So it does." He looked at the infants. Then he looked back at Gothel. "Allow Rapunzel to be Aladdin's friend."

Mother Gothel: "For how long exactly?" She asked picking up Rapunzel.

Minister Frollo: "Five years. That will be short enough for the both of them to forget the other as they grow."

Mother Gothel: "Whatever you say." She said, as she began her exit off the stage. "See you soon." She cooed as she went off stage.

The stage then goes dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2 - The stage has the same background as the previous scene, but the crib has been taken off stage. Minister Frollo is facing the main background wall with his back to the audience, and then four of his men came onto the stage.

Zazu (the second man standing in line): "You requested us, Master?" He asked, and then he and the other three lightly bowed.

Minister Frollo: "Yes, Zazu. I have some questions for all of you. Who does your alliance belong to – me or the king? And how much food do you eat on a daily basis?"

Man #1 (standing to the right of Zazu): "We don't eat much, but the food made here in Paris is for the king and his family – and the king is higher than you, but our alliance is to you, sir."

Minister Frollo: "Good. Because I want you to – BE PREPARED!" Then Frollo begins to sing.

_ Be Prepared:_

_[Frollo]_

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a fat-man's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

_[Zazu]_

_And where do we feature?_

_[Frollo]_

_Just listen to teacher _

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!_

_{spoken}_

_[Man #1] Yeah! Be prepared. Yeah – heheh… We'll be prepared, heh. For what?_

_[Frollo] For the death of the king!_

_[Man #1] Why? Is he sick?_

_[Frollo] No, fool we're going to kill him; and Simba too._

_[Zazu] Great idea who needs a king?_

_[Zazu and Man #1] No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!_

_[Frollo] Idiots! There will be a king!_

_[Man #1] Hey, but you said, uh…._

_[Frollo] I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!_

_[Zazu and Man #1] Yaay! All right! Long live the king!_

_[Man #2 and #3] Long live the king! Long live the king!_

_{back to singing}_

_[All four men]_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

_[Frollo]_

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected _

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me_

_So prepare for the coup of the century!_

_[All four men] = ( )_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_(La-la-la!)_

_Meticulous planning_

_(We'll have food!)_

_Tenacity spanning_

_(Lots of food)_

_Decades of denial_

_(We repeat)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_(Endless meat)_

_Be king undisputed_

_(Aaaaaaah…)_

_Respected, saluted_

_(aaaaah)_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_(aaaaaaah!)_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)_

_Be prepared!_

_[All]_

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared _

_Be prepared!_

The stage goes dark. Then a spotlight hits the Jester again.

Jester: "That night Minister Frollo succeeded in killing Mufasa, his wife, and their first born son: Simba – along with Mother Gothel using her magic to make it seem like the parents committed suicide and killed their son before themselves, but now we go ahead five years later: where Aladdin is being prepared to become king one day, but will he be ready?"

The Jester begins to walk away and then the spotlight shuts off.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3 - The stage lights up, with the background decorated as a hallway of a castle. Aladdin and Rapunzel run on stage laughing, Aladdin running behind Rapunzel looking over his shoulder.

Zazu: "Stop, you little hoodlums!" He yells right before he gets on stage. The kids stop as soon as he yells and then walk back to the center of the stage. Zazu comes up to the children. "You are not to run in the halls of the castle!"

Aladdin: "Why do you always ruin our fun, Zazu?"

Zazu: "I am sorry, young sir, but I do not want you two to get hurt." He said promptly.

Rapunzel: "Blah blah blah. That's all I hear coming from you, Zazu!" Rapunzel pointed at Zazu and her and Aladdin both laughed.

Zazu: "You two should be spanked senseless!"

Aladdin: "And you should be fired. In fact – that's going to be the first thing I do when I become king."

Zazu: "Well aren't you just a fearsome little lion. I hear that's your favorite animal now."

Aladdin: "It is! But don't think I'm going to keep you around because you know a lot of stuff about me." Rapunzel laughed at Aladdin's statement.

Zazu: "And with an attitude like that, I believe you will be an awful king!"

Aladdin: "I don't think so!" Aladdin then begins to sing.

_I_ _just can't wait to be king_

_[Aladdin]_

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_[Zazu]  
I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

_[Aladdin]  
I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar!_

_[Zazu]_

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_[Aladdin] Oh, I just can't wait to be king. No one saying do this._

_[Zazu] Now when I said that-_

_[Rapunzel] No one saying be there._

_[Zazu] What I meant was-_

_[Aladdin] No one saying stop that._

_[Zazu] What you don't realize-_

_[Aladdin and Rapunzel] No one saying see here._

_[Zazu] Now see here!_

_[Aladdin] Free to run around all day,_

_[Zazu] That's definitely out-_

_[Aladdin] Free to do it all my way!_

_[Zazu]_

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

_[Rapunzel]_

_Kings don't need advice _

_From little servants for a start_

_[Zazu]_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Paris_

_I wouldn't hang about _

_This child is getting wildly out of hand_

_[Aladdin] _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_[Rapunzel]_

_Everybody look right_

_[Aladdin]_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_[Aladdin and Rapunzel]_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

_[Zazu]_

_Not yet_

_[All of the other 'employees' of the castle]_

_Let every person go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the air and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Aladdin's finest fling!_

_[Aladdin]_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_[Rapunzel]_

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_[Aladdin]_

_Oh, I just can't wait_

_[Rapunzel]_

_Just can't wait_

_[Aladdin and Rapunzel]_

_TO BE KING!_

Zazu: "That's quite the view of kingship you have, Aladdin."

Mother Gothel: "RRRRRRRRapuuuuuuuuunzeeeeeeel!" Gothel chimes in sweetly.

Aladdin and Rapunzel: "Run away!" But before they could get away Zazu caught them by the back of their shirts.

Zazu: "No you don't." Gothel and Frollo then stepped onto the stage.

Minister Frollo: "Aladdin – it is time for Rapunzel to go home." He said as he walked toward Aladdin and gestured toward Gothel. Rapunzel then ran to Gothel, grabbed her hand, and turned to Aladdin.

Rapunzel: "I'll see you tomorrow, Aladdin!" She waved.

Mother Gothel: "No you won't my dear." Gothel spoke with some sadness in her voice.

Aladdin: "Then I'll see her the next day!" Aladdin said with hope and joy.

Minister Frollo: "Aladdin." Frollo said, sympathetically while looking down at the boy and putting his hand on Aladdin's shoulder. Gothel picked up Rapunzel and looked her in the eyes.

Mother Gothel: "You won't be seeing each other for a long time." The same fake emotion residing in her voice. Then Aladdin and Rapunzel began to reach out to each other, Aladdin trying to break free from Frollo's grasp, Rapunzel desperately wanting to jump out of the arms of Gothel, their voices soon breaking, their faces burning red with tears cascading over as they screamed the other ones name.

The stage goes dark with Aladdin's continuous crying. Then the stage shines a spotlight on the Jester.

Jester: "That very night, Aladdin would not stop crying or throwing fits over Rapunzel's 'leave'. So, Frollo ordered the church choir to sing him multiple songs to calm him down." He leaves and the stage is completely dark, long enough for the set of the next scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4 - The stage lights up showing Frollo looking out at Paris through his window (the background for the scene is Frollo's room) holding a glass of red wine. Then one of the choir men came into the room.

Choir Man: "Minister Frollo, sir." Frollo turned around to address the man.

Minister Frollo: "Yes?"

Choir Man: "We sang many songs to the boy as you requested, but no Hymnal songs were able to calm him; they were, as he said: 'boring'."

Minister Frollo: "(Lightly laughs). Well did you find a song to calm him down with?"

Choir Man: "Yes, Minister. In fact, he demanded for it to be sung to him every night until he is tired of it. He is asleep as we speak."

Minister Frollo: "And why did you come to me with all of this?"

Choir Man: "Well, sir. He requested that the song only be sang by me and no one else and because it is not a Hymnal song, I wanted you to hear me sing it to him tomorrow night, so I may have your approval to continue singing to the boy."

Minister Frollo: "I will be there."

The stage goes dark long enough for the background to change and the actors to get into position. The lights then come back on to show Aladdin's room, him laying in his bed, the Choir Man standing at the foot of the bed, and Frollo leaning against a 'wall' next to Aladdin's bed.

Aladdin: "Well?" He gestured to the Choir Man. Then said man looked at Frollo.

Minister Frollo: "You heard the boy. Well?" Then the Choir Man took a breath and began to sing.

_Son of Man_

_Oh, the power to be strong_

_And the wisdom to be wise_

_All these things will come to you in time_

_On this journey that you're making _

_There'll be answers that you'll seek_

_And it's you who'll climb the mountain _

_It's you who'll reach the peak_

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

_Though there's no one there to guide you_

_No one to take your hand_

_But with faith and understanding_

_You will journey from boy to man_

_Son of Man, look to the sky_

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

_In learning you will teach _

_And in teaching you will learn_

_You'll find your place beside the ones you love_

_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

_The visions that you saw_

_Well, the time is drawing near now_

_It's yours to claim it all_

_Son of Man, look to the sky _

_Lift your spirit, set it free_

_Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

_Son of Man_

_Son of Man's a man for all to see!_

Aladdin then yawns at the end of the song, rolls over, and falls asleep. Then Frollo and the Choir Man exit through the door in the middle of the stage and close it behind them.

Choir Man: "What did you think, Minister?"

Minister Frollo: "I approve of the song. Keep singing it to him and do as he wishes." He began to walk off with the Choir Man following behind him.

Choir Man: "Yes, Minister." After they are off the stage Aladdin rolls in his bed again.

Aladdin: "I'll find you Rapunzel. (Yawns). I swear it." The stage then goes dark, long enough for all items to be taken off stage and for the next scene to be prepared; but not before the spotlight hits.

Jester: "We are now thirteen years ahead of when we last left Aladdin. During these years the prince searched high and low inside all of Paris for Rapunzel. He has decided that the day before his eighteenth birthday and kingship, will be the day he ends his search."

The Jester walks out of the spotlight, followed by it shutting off, and the stage being lit up showing the scenery: Frollo sitting upon his throne in the middle of his judgment room within the castle.

Aladdin walks on stage and bows lightly to his uncle.

Minister Frollo: "Yes, Aladdin?"

Aladdin: "I just wanted to tell you that I am going out into the city again and I also wish for none of the guards to follow me."

Minister Frollo: "As you wish." Frollo smiled. "Are you excited about your birthday and kingship coming soon?"

Aladdin: "Uncle, they are both six months away!" Aladdin feigned exhaustion toward Frollo's 'ongoing' question.

Minister Frollo: "I know, I know, but it is very exciting! Is it not?"

Aladdin: "It gets less exciting the more you talk about it, Uncle." Aladdin said jokingly; and as he began walking off stage Frollo is heard chuckling. The stage goes dark and a scene is soon prepared.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5 - The stage is lit up to show what seems to be the room of a tower, somewhat of a kitchen and dining room. Rapunzel comes onto stage blowing her hands.

Rapunzel: "Ouch. That fire spell actually burnt my hands."

Mother Gothel: "Rapuuuunzeeel! IIII'm hooome!" Gothel then comes on stage.

Rapunzel: "Hello, mother!"

Mother Gothel: "Yes, hello dear. How was your day today?" She asked putting down a basket on their table.

Rapunzel: "It was fun! I practiced all the spells and curses you told me to."

Mother Gothel: "Results?"

Rapunzel: "Not well." Gothel scoffed at shook her head at Rapunzel's answer. "Mother, may I ask you a question?"

Mother Gothel: "Go ahead child." Gothel looked at Rapunzel amused.

Rapunzel: "May I go outside? I think my practices would do much better in a more open space than my room." She asked with excitement.

Mother Gothel: "And that is why your spells failed, Rapunzel! You were too busy thinking about going outside!"

Rapunzel: "But mother I-"

Mother Gothel: "Let me tell you something I know about outside!" Gothel begins to sing!

_Mother Knows Best_

_You want to go outside?_

_Oh_

_Why, Rapunzel_

_[( ) = Rapunzel]_

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower_

_(I know but)_

_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_

_Soon, but not yet_

_(But)_

_Shh, trust me, pet_

_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best _

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes, the plague_

_(No)_

_Yes_

_(But)_

_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mother knows best_

_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino_

_Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead_

_Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know?_

_I only bathed and changed and nursed you_

_Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it_

_Let me die alone here, be my guest_

_When it's too late, you'll see, just wait_

_Mother knows best_

_Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, under-dressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naïve_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague_

_Plus, I believe_

_Gettin' kinda chubby_

_I'm just saying 'cause I love you_

_Mother understands_

_Mother's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

_[spoken]_

_Mother Gothel: Rapunzel?_

_Rapunzel: Yes?_

_Mother Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again._

_Rapunzel: Yes, mother._

_Mother Gothel: Oh, I love you very much, dear._

_Rapunzel: I love you more._

_Mother Gothel: I love you most, hmm._

_[singing] _

_Mother Gothel:_

_Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

_Mother knows best_

Mother Gothel: "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go 'entertain' the 'masses'." Gothel spoke seductively and then ended her statement by shaking her hips. Then she walks behind Rapunzel. "But not before I rejuvenate myself." She then began gently pulling Rapunzel's hair back running her palms under the length of it all.

Rapunzel: "Of course, mother." Rapunzel faked a smile. The stage falls dark again and the next scene is soon set!


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6 - The stage shows the outside of Paris, with a few tiny markets and a few people browsing around them. Aladdin comes on stage, as he is walking, he is looking around and not watching where he is going; and bumps into a tall burly man.

Large Man: "Watch where you're going!" He pointed at Aladdin getting in the teens face.

Aladdin: "I-I'm sorry." Aladdin put up his hands in defense.

Large Man: "Oh, I bet you are, but you're going to be sorrier when I'm done with you!" The man raised his fist to hit Aladdin, but was interrupted by an oriental man standing near a market.

Oriental Man: "Hey!" He walked between the two and looked up to the tall man's face. "Pick on someone your own size."

Large Man: "Oh-ho! I'd love to!" But before the man could do anything the oriental man kicked him in the shin, punched him in the stomach, and when the larger man bent over after the hit to the stomach, the tinier man grabbed his throat and pulled his head down next to his. The oriental man whispered into the larger mans ear.

Oriental Man: "Now, if I were you, I would go home." He let go and the giant walked away. "Are you ok, young man?" He asked after he turned to Aladdin.

Aladdin: "Yes, sir. I'm fine."

Oriental Man: "A man should always stick up for himself!" He said gesturing toward Aladdin.

Aladdin: "Well then I guess I'm not much of a man." Aladdin turned away from the man.

Oriental Man: "How about I give you a few words of advice that I gave to my fleet."

Aladdin: "Fleet? Wait – are you from China?"

Oriental Man: "Yes and I was in its previous war!"

Aladdin: "You were in the war against the Hun!?"

Oriental Man: "I was. In fact I was the general."

Aladdin: "You're General Shang! Oh man! Without you China would've been destroyed."

General Shang: "Actually, China was saved by a woman."

Aladdin: "That's right. Mulan, she snuck into your fleet and then her and Shan Yu killed each other on the roof of the Emperors palace in Imperial City."

General Shang: "That is correct. She was the bravest woman I ever knew. Do you know what her dying words were?"

Aladdin: "Um – yeah! Sh-She professed her love to you. She said that she fell for you while being under your command." Aladdin looked down to the ground in despair.

General Shang: "Yes. After her funeral I denounced my role as general and came here to Paris." He said looking around with a faint smile.

Aladdin: "I'm sorry."

General Shang: "Do not be sorry for me." He patted Aladdin's shoulder. "Now, come with me and I will train you to be a man", he stood to Aladdin's side, "and I will even sing you the song I sang to my fleet as I trained them." He then walked away.

Aladdin: "Uhhhhhhh", he said as he slowly followed Shang, "sing!?" He spoke loudly and comically ran towards Shang. Darkness falls onto the stage as all the markets are removed for a scene in an empty part of Paris.

The lights come back on and General Shang begins to sing as he makes Aladdin do pushups, sit ups, jumping jacks, shadow punches and kicks.

_I'll Make a Man out of You_

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters?_

_When I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man _

_Out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale_

_Pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man _

_Out of you_

_(imitating the thoughts of his soldiers and Mushu)_

_I'm never gonna catch_

_My breath_

_Say goodbye to those_

_Who knew me_

_Boy, was I a fool in school_

_For cutting gym_

_This guy's got 'em_

_Scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I_

_Knew how to swim_

_[back to singing regularly. ( ) = Aladdin]_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as _

_The coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire _

_Mysterious as the _

_Dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us_

_Till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_You're through_

_How could I make a man _

_Out of you?_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force _

_Of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the _

_Dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as _

_The coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_Dark side of the moon! _

Then Aladdin and General Shang high five, sit down abruptly, and laugh.

General Shang: "So, may I ask what brings you out to the streets so distracted this afternoon?"

Aladdin: "Well – I've been looking for this girl."

General Shang: "A girl, hmm? I think I know someone who can help you." Shang then got up and began to walk away.

Aladdin: "Really!? Who!?" Aladdin asked, getting up and running after Shang. The stage is dark and soon set for the next act.


	7. Chapter 7

Act II

Scene 1 - The lights shine on the stage to show another street of Paris, with only one market and a loud man behind it and Aladdin and Shang walking toward him.

Market Man: "Come one come all! Come get your fresh crabs! How can you be French and not eat crabs!?" He then began to make a bad and hilarious French accent. "Huh huh! Why such a fresh cuisine as these should not be ignored! Huh huh!"

Aladdin laughed lightly and pointed at the man, looking at Shang.

Market Man: "Ah! Shangy, baby! You're back." The man jumped over his stand and hugged Shang. "Who's the small fry?" He asked looking at Aladdin and then released Shang from the hug.

General Shang: "Aladdin", he gestured to the teen, "this is Xangest." He then gestured with the same hand to the loud market man.

Xangest: "Nice to meet you, Aladdin!" He exclaimed loudly shaking Aladdin's right hand with both of his hands vigorously. "Boy that's a weird name, but why should I be talking? (Laughs obnoxiously). I mean my name is: Xangest. There's no origin of its name from any country, my parents were just weirdoes. They're dead now! So, I can probably change my name – I mean hey! It won't insult them, they're dead, right!?"

Aladdin: "Uh."

Xangest: "Of course I shouldn't change my name! It's too unique." He planted the back of his right hand against his forehead and dramatically leaned back, but quickly stood upright. "Man I'm glad you talked me out of that. You're a true friend, Aladdin boy." Shang then walked up to the two and separated Xangest away from Aladdin.

General Shang: "Now, now. Don't scare the boy before I can get you to help him."

Xangest: "Help!? What does he need help with!? Is it a girl? Yeah! It's a girl! I can see it! I can see it in his eyes!" He then rushes to Aladdin's side. "What does she look like big boy? Is she tall, small, a redhead, blonde, brunette, skinny, fat, white, black, or yellow like my friend here?" He gestured to Shang. "Or is she pale as the moon or brown like the dirt?" He pointed to the ground. "Please tell me!" He falls to his knees wrapping his arms around Aladdin's knees. "I can't take the anticipation any longer-er-er-errr." Xangest slides off of Aladdin's legs during the sentence, his voice in a crying manner, and then pounds his fist on the ground along-side the 'er's'.

General Shang: "Xangest – get up and let the boy at least get one word out."

Xangest: "You're right" he said looking at Shang, "I'm sorry." He apologized to Aladdin. "Please continue, I will be quiet." He then covered his mouth with both hands.

Aladdin: "You're right it is a girl –" he was interrupted by Xangest.

Xangest: "I knew it! Victory! It's a good thing, Shangy brought you to me! I can do anything you ask – almost like magic. In fact, people have said that I'm like a genie!"

Aladdin: "I have plenty of servants who will do anything for me. What makes you so special or 'magical'?"

Xangest: "It's a one, two, three, Buddy boy! I'm like a genie. Grantin' all those wishes and let me tell ya, you'll see: you ain't never had a friend like me!" Xangest then starts his song.

_Friend Like Me_

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

_But sir you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic that never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is ask me champ_

_And I'll say_

_Mister Aladdin, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order _

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me _

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So dontcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got this, me, for your chare daffier_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is ask me so - and oh_

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Aladdin: "(Laughs). WOW! Ok then. So you really think you can help me, Xangest?"

Xangest: "Are you kidding me?" He then popped Aladdin's forehead with his hand. "Were you not listening to the song!? I'm like a GENIE! And –!" He was interrupted by Shang.

General Shang: "You have said that already, Xangest. Now how about we let the boy tell us how we can help him. Aladdin?" Shang turned to face Aladdin.

Aladdin: "Right. So, there's this girl I've been searching for ALL over the inside of Paris and I can't seem to find her."

Xangest: "What's so special about her?" He asked lying on his stomach, holding up his head with both his hands under his chin, and kicking his legs back and forth in the air.

Aladdin: "Me and her were best friends as kids, but she was taken from me by her mother and I've never seen her since."

Xangest: "What's her name?"

Aladdin: "Rapunzel." He said with a smile.

General Shang: "Excuse me, but – didn't you say that you looked all over the INSIDE of Paris?"

Aladdin: "Yes."

Xangest: "What about OUTSIDE of Paris?"

Aladdin: "I never thought about that, but the only thing outside of Paris is woods."

General Shang: "AND?"

Aladdin: "And?"

Xangest: "What else is there, Aladdin Boy?"

Aladdin: "I don't know!"

General Shang: "There is a large tower that only seems to be abandoned, maybe she is there." Shang said with a smile, smiling with Xangest.

Aladdin: "Oh please. Finding a girl in a tower is like finding an oriental man in –" Aladdin then looked at Shang, "Paris."

General Shang and Xangest: "Exactly!"

Aladdin: "Let's go!" He yelled running off stage and the men followed him after his demand. The stage is then consumed in darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 2 - Lights coat the stage and show the inside of Rapunzel's home with a door near the edge of one side of the stage. Rapunzel comes on stage, opposite to the doors placement. Then Xangest, along with Aladdin and Shang, knock on the door; Aladdin standing behind both men, hidden. Rapunzel then walks to the door.

Rapunzel: "Y-yes?"

Xangest: "Hello ma'am! Can you by chance please open the door?"

Rapunzel: "No I cannot."

General Shang: "Please madam. My friends and I just want to ask you a few questions."

Rapunzel: "Then ask me from the door!"

Xangest: "One of them is a sight test. Can you PLEASE open the door?"

Rapunzel then grabbed a frying pan from a table next to her and hid it behind her back.

Rapunzel: "The lock is on the outside – you'll have to open the door."

Xangest: "Perfect!" The door swung open, and then Xangest and Shang began to sing.

_Prince Ali_

_(General Shang)_

_Make way_

_For Prince Ali!_

_Say: "Hey!_

_It's Prince Ali!"_

_(Xangest)_

_Hey clear the way in the ol' towe(a)r_

_Hey you! Let us through-_

_It's a bright new star_

_Oh come be the first on your block_

_To meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells!_

_Bang the drums!_

_Ah! You 'gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Ali - fabulous he - Ali Ababwa_

_Genuflect, show some respect:_

_Down on one knee._

_Now try your best to stay calm,_

_Brush up your Sunday salon,_

_Then come and meet his spectacular_

_Coterie!_

_Prince Ali - mighty is he - Ali Ababwa_

_Strong as ten regular men definitely_

_[In old man's voice]_

_He faced the galloping hoards!_

_[In young boy's voice]_

_A hundred bad guys with swords!_

_[In a fat man's voice]_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_(Shang and Xangest)_

_Why - Prince Ali!_

_(Xangest)_

_He's got seventy-five golden camels_

_[In newscaster voice]_

_Don't they look lovely June?_

_[Imitating girls voice]_

_Purple peacocks he's got fifty-three!_

_[Female newscaster voice]_

_Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers_

_[Normal voice]_

_When it comes to exotic type_

_Mammals_

_[Tiger voice]_

_Has he gotta zoo-_

_[Goat voice]_

_I'm telling' you!_

_(Xangest and Shang)  
It's a world class menagerie!_

_(Xangest as a fat woman [at same time with verse below])_

_Prince Ali - handsome as he - Ali _

_Ababwa_

_That physique! How can I speak? Weak_

_At the knee_

_Well get on out in that grass_

_Adjust your 'tude without sass_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince_

_Ali!_

_(Shang using a girls voice [at same time with verse above])_

_There's no question this Ali's alluring-_

_Never ordinary never boring-_

_Everything about the man just plain_

_Impresses_

_He's a winner - He's a wiz - a wonder!_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder,_

_And I absolutely love the way he_

_Dresses!_

_(Xangest and Shang)_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian_

_Monkeys_

_He's got the monkeys!_

_Let's see the monkeys!_

_And to view them he charges no fee!_

_[As women]_

_He's generous! So generous!_

_(Back to their normal voices)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and _

_Flunkies_

_Proud to work for him-_

_They bow to his whim-_

_Love serving him!_

_They're just lousy with loyalty_

_To Ali!_

_Prince Ali! _

_Prince Ali - amorous he - Ali Ababwa!_

_(Xangest)_

_Heard you were are a sight lovely_

_To see._

_And that good ma'am is why-_

_He got dolled up and dropped by!_

_(Xangest and Shang)_

_With sixty elephants_

_Llamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more!_

_With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers_

_And birds that warble on key!_

_Make way! _

_For Prince Ali!_

Rapunzel: "Prince Ali?" Aladdin then walked past Xangest and Shang.

Aladdin: "Hello, Rapunzel." He greeted with a smile.

Rapunzel: "Aladdin?" Aladdin nodded and she dropped her pan from behind her.

Xangest: "What the?"

Rapunzel: "Aladdin!" She rushed to him and embraced him in a hug. She then began to cry. "Where have you been all these years?"

Aladdin: "(His voice in a crying manner) I've been searching for you!"

Rapunzel: "I've missed you so much."

Aladdin: "I missed you too. There wasn't a day when I didn't think about you."

Rapunzel: "I went to bed every night thinking about what you would be like." She then looks at him. "And now – I see that you look nowhere near as good as I had hoped." She then laughed.

Aladdin: "Hey!" He popped her arm. They both laughed lightly. "Oh wow. I like the gold flowers on your nails." He said picking up her hands and looking at them in astonishment.

Rapunzel: "Thank you." She smiled and then stuck her nose in the air. "I painted them myself." Then they looked at each other for a second, then Rapunzel lightly leaned in for a kiss, but –

Aladdin: "Rapunzel. These are my friends: General Shang and Xangest." He pointed out the two men and Rapunzel greeted them.

Rapunzel: "It's nice to meet you two." She said shaking their hands.

Xangest: "I hope you enjoyed the song I wrote."

Rapunzel: "So that was all your idea, huh? I liked it!"

Xangest: "Yes! That's two points for me now!" They all began to chuckle and giggle.

General Shang: "Aladdin." He looked at Rapunzel after he addressed Aladdin.

Aladdin: "Right! Rapunzel!?" He turned her around to face him. "Will you go back to the kingdom with me? Just – runaway with me!"

Rapunzel: "Runaway?" She turned around to look out the door. "Outside?" Aladdin began to jump around Rapunzel until his back was to the door and he pulled her towards it.

Aladdin: "Yes. Please, Rapunzel; go with me!" Before he could pull her out the door Shang stopped him.

General Shang: "Do not force her to do something she does not want to do, Aladdin."

Xangest: "Yeah, buddy. You're moving way too fast."

Rapunzel: "No!" She looked up at them. "I'll go. J-Just give me a second, please."

Aladdin: "Of course." Aladdin smiled and then he, Shang, and Xangest walked out the door. The stage blacks out for a few seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 3 - The door is placed on the other side of the stage, but Rapunzel and the others are on the same side of the door as they were before. Then Rapunzel begins to sing.

_When Will My Life Begin (Reprise)_

_Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it!_

_Look at it all - so big - do I even dare?_

_Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it_

_Should I?_

_No._

_Here I go_

_Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed _

_They'd be!_

_Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling _

_Me_

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

_I could go running_

_And racing_

_And dancing_

_And chasing_

_And leaping_

_And bounding_

_Hair flying_

_Heart pounding_

_And splashing_

_And reeling_

_And finally feeling_

_Now's when my life begins!_

Xangest: "Energetic, that one." He said looking at Shang.

General Shang: "Well that sure is the pot calling the kettle black."

Xangest: "Why I oughta!" He said putting up his fists in a comedic fashion.

Aladdin: "Moe! Curly! Zip it!" He yelled. Xangest and Shang looked behind them to see who Aladdin was talking to; then they pointed at themselves and Rapunzel laughed. "Are you ready to go back into the city?" He asked looking at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: "I'm kinda nervous, but I – (Gasp)! Do you think your uncle will be happy to see me!?" She asked jumping up and down.

Aladdin: "Uncle Frollo? Hmm. I don't think he will be too happy to know that I convinced you to run away from your mother."

Rapunzel: "Well I want to see him!" She said crossing her arms. Aladdin looked at his companions and they shrugged their shoulders. "(Gasp). I got it! I know a spell that can alter my look."

Aladdin, Xangest, and General Shang: "A spell?"

Rapunzel: "Yeah! Mother has been teaching me to become a gypsy!" Xangest made a purring noise and then was given a death glare by Aladdin and a slap on the back of the head by Shang. "(Laughs). I'll be right back." She then runs off stage and yells, "Elmutotra!" And then a tan woman with black hair (or dark brown) walks onto the stage. "What do you think?" She asks spinning around.

Aladdin: "You look good. What should we call you though?"

Rapunzel: "Esmeralda!"

Xangest: "Beautiful choice, madam." He bowed to Rapunzel.

General Shang: "Indeed. I also like your new voice. Your transformation is very specific."

Esmeralda: "I know right!?"

Aladdin: "Ok. Now let's go see, Uncle Frollo."

The stage lights up showing Frollo's throne room, with said man sitting on his throne. Then Aladdin and the group come onto stage.

Minister Frollo: "Aladdin!" He ran off of his throne and hugged his nephew.

Aladdin: "Hello, Uncle." Aladdin smiled hugging his uncle back.

Minister Frollo: "Where have you been all day?" He then notices everyone behind Aladdin. "And who are all of these people?"

Aladdin: "Uncle, this is General Shang." Aladdin motioned to Shang and Frollo walked toward him and shook his hand.

Minister Frollo: "A pleasure to meet you, General – I am overjoyed to have a true hero in my throne room." Then Frollo's guards looked at each other, threw down their weapons, and stormed off stage.

General Shang: "The pleasure is all mine, your Highness."

Minister Frollo: "Please do not call me that. You are a friend of my nephews! You can just call me, Minister." He said looking at the three and they all nodded at him. He then stepped in front of Xangest and asked, "And you are?"

Xangest: "Xangest. You have quite the nephew, Minister."

Minister Frollo: "(Laughs). Do not remind me." Then everyone other than Aladdin shared a laugh. Then he looked at Rapunzel/Esmeralda. "And who might this beautiful young woman be?"

Esmeralda: "My name is, Esmeralda." She put out her hand; Frollo grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

Minister Frollo: "Oh my. I thoroughly enjoy the golden flowers you painted on your nails, madam." He smiled at the gypsy.

Esmeralda: "Why thank you! I did it myself." She spoke proudly.

Minister Frollo: "No." He said putting down her hand. "For sure you lie!"

Esmeralda: "Why, Minister. Are you suggesting I am a lying sinner?"

Minister Frollo: "We are all sinners, my dear. I am just merely astonished by your abilities." He gestured to her hands.

Esmeralda: "You are also quite the flirt." She tapped his nose with her finger.

Aladdin then grabbed Frollo's shoulders and began turning him around, so they could talk face to face.

Aladdin: "Well, Uncle! What do you think of my friends?" He said laughingly.

Minister Frollo: "I enjoy all of them! In fact: how would you three like to live in the castle with me and Aladdin?"

General Shang: "We would love to, but we cannot."

Minster Frollo: "Oh, but why?"

Xangest: "Because we put a second mortgage on our house!"

Minister Frollo: "Ah – wait. What?"

Aladdin: "Uncle! You can't just invite my friends to live with us!" He said getting in front of Frollo.

Minister Frollo: "And why not? They are your friends aren't they?"

Aladdin: "Yes, but….."

Esmeralda: "If we live here, then we won't be able to find anyone that we love!"

Minister Frollo: "Why sure you can! Once people see you with us, men" he gestures to Esmeralda, "and women" then gestures at Xangest and Shang, "will rush to be with you!"

Xangest: "Exactly!" He then stepped up a little closer to Frollo. "We want people to love us for who we are, not where we live!"

Minister Frollo: "Sticking to your roots, huh? I admire that. It's like what I tell Aladdin all the time: 'Aladdin! Stick to your roots!' That's what I tell him."

Aladdin: "You have NEVER said that before."

Minister Frollo: "Aladdin, please speak when spoken to."

General Shang: "Minister Frollo, sir. I was wondering if Aladdin may stay the night with me and my companion tonight at our home."

Minister Frollo: "Well of course! But you must all stay for dinner tonight."

Xangest: "Dinner?! With a king!? I'm in!"

Then the Jester comes out on stage after the rest of the cast exit.

Jester: "And so, Aladdin and his friends ate with his uncle, shared many laughs and stories, then the four friends soon went to Xangest and General Shang's; but along that night – Mother Gothel came home, saw Rapunzel was not present, and she let out a scream that was so powerful it released her magical energy from her body and caused the tower to fall upon her."


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 4 - The stage lights back up with the look of the inside of a cottage. Xangest and Shang are sleeping sitting up back to back while Rapunzel (in her regular attire) and Aladdin are sleeping next to each other on the floor. Rapunzel then gets up, looks down at Aladdin, and gently shakes him awake.

Rapunzel: "Good morning, Prince Ali." She then giggled at saying the name.

Aladdin: "Good morning." He sat up with her.

Rapunzel: "So, how much longer until you become king?"

Aladdin: "Well my birthday is six months away, that's when I'll turn eighteen, and then my kingship will be the day after."

Rapunzel: "Exciting." She smiled at him.

Aladdin: "Not really." He shrugged his shoulders. "In fact, I don't think I wanna be king."

Rapunzel: "What?" She leaned back away from him.

Aladdin: "Yeah. I think I'll stay as a prince instead."

Rapunzel: "Why!? It's been your dream to become king! Why just give it up?!"

Aladdin: "Well, I've been thinking about it and Uncle has been just talking about it SO much lately. I think – it'll be too hard for me. I mean, I doubt I'll be that great of a king anyways."

Rapunzel then stood up. "Aladdin, you can't just give up your dream because you think it'll be too hard or because you think you won't be good at it. You have to at least try something before you truly deem it too hard and being a good king takes time, you're not going to be a great king as soon as you start! You – you're a fool for thinking like that!"

Aladdin: "A fool!?" He stood up quickly.

Rapunzel: "Well what else do you call a person who thinks like you!?"

Aladdin: "A worried person!"

Rapunzel: "You're a fool! That's all you are!" She then ran out of the house and slammed the door behind her; the slam waking up both Xangest and Shang.

Xangest: "Wha! What happened!?" He yelled thrashing about and standing up wobbly.

General Shang: "Where's Rapunzel?" He asked standing up looking at Aladdin.

Aladdin: "She left." He motioned his head at the door.

Xangest: "Why did she storm out the way she did?"

Aladdin: "Because I made her mad."

General Shang: "How?"

Aladdin: "I don't know! I told her that I didn't want to be king, she called me a fool, and then she stormed out!"

Xangest: "Why don't you want to be king?"

Aladdin: "I don't know."

General Shang: "Did Rapunzel want you to be king?"

Aladdin: "We both did when we were kids, but now – I don't know anymore."

Xangest: "Sounds like you're scared."

Aladdin: "I am. I am scared."

Rapunzel is then seen at a local park with five women sitting in the background with their backs to her.

Rapunzel: "What does he mean he doesn't want to be king anymore? That was his dream! It was my dream for him. Does he even know who he is? Boy, I sure thought I did – I thought that I… (exasperated sigh)!"

_I won't say I'm in love_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Women behind her]_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through ya_

_[Rapunzel]_

_Oh no_

_[Women]_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

_[Rapunzel]_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no,no_

_[Women]_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Rapunzel]_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_[Women]_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Rapunzel]_

_Whoa, No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Women]_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Rapunzel]_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Women]_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_[Rapunzel]_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_[Women]_

_Girl don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Rapunzel]_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Rapunzel: "That's it!" She then pulled out a scarf. "I'll create a spell that keeps me away from talking to Aladdin, until I decide he's punished enough. I'll tie the scarf around my neck and when I pull it off, the spell will be canceled!" She tied the scarf around her neck and yelled: Cleph-surdusess!" She then opened her mouth as if to sing, but couldn't; she jumped up smiling and ran off stage.

Aladdin, Xangest, and Shang are walking across the stage in search of Rapunzel, but they stop in the middle of the stage.

Xangest: "Come on, Al think. Where would Rapunzel be?"

Aladdin: "I don't know. It's been so long."

General Shang: "Was there any one place that she enjoyed to visit when you two were children?"

Aladdin stood there looking down at the ground. "I remember!" He yelled looking at the men. "Follow me!" But as soon as he said that and was about to run off, Rapunzel came on stage.

Xangest: "Dang you're good, Al!"

Aladdin: "Rapunzel!" He ran toward her and hugged her. "Where have you been?" Rapunzel motioned her hand toward the audience. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head 'no' in response. "Can you excuse me for a second?" Aladdin faked a smile and Rapunzel smiled back shaking her head 'yes'. Then Aladdin huddled Xangest and Shang in front of him. "Why isn't she talking to me?"

Xangest: "She's just showing how mad she is at you!"

Aladdin: "Well how do I get her to talk to me?"

General Shang: "Any ideas, Xangest?"

Xangest: "I got it! You should take her on a magical boat ride tonight."

Aladdin: "How is that going to help?"

Xangest: "Because I'll be coaching you the entire time."


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 5 - Rapunzel and Aladdin are sitting in a boat with Aladdin using the paddles to 'maneuver' them across the 'river'; while Xangest and Shang are sitting in front of the stage watching the teens.

General Shang: "So how are you going to coach from all the way here?"

Xangest: "By song! And you're helping." Xangest pointed at Shang then began to sing!

_Kiss the Girl_

_[Xangest]_

_First we got to create the mood_

_Percussion_

_Strings_

_Winds_

_Words_

_D'ere ye see her_

_Sitting d'ere across dee way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But d'ere's somet'ing about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dyin' to try_

_You wanna kiss dee girl_

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her_

_You know you do_

_Possible she want you too_

_D'ere is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss dee girl_

_Sing with me now_

_[Shang and Xangest]_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_[Xangest]_

_Too bad he gonna miss dee girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_[Shang]_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_

_[Xangest]_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until ya kiss dee girl_

_[Xangest and Shang]_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss dee girl_

_[Shang]_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_[Xangest and Shang]_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_[Shang]_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_[Xangest and Shang]_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_Song say kiss the girl_

_[Shang]_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_[Xangest and Shang]_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_[Shang]_

_Do it_

_[Xangest and Shang]_

_Kiss the girl_

_Why don't you_

_Kiss the girl?_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_[Xangest]_

_Go on and-_

_[Xangest and Shang]_

_Kiss the girl_

The teens finally kissed, when they broke off the kiss Rapunzel took off her scarf.

Rapunzel: "Hi, Aladdin." She smiled at him and hugged him.

General Shang: "Aw. That is sweet." He then looked at Xangest who was bouncing on his feet. "You ok there?"

Xangest: "I got another song in me!" He stood up and yelled: "Under da sea!" Then Aladdin hit him on top of the head with a paddle. "Never mind." And he sat back down with Shang.

Aladdin: "Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "Yes?"

Aladdin: "I've decided that I will be king when time comes." He said with a smile.

Then Rapunzel hugged him. "Oh, Aladdin I'm so glad!" She looked at him. "Let's go celebrate."

The lights shut off and soon come back on with the stage decorated as a lowly street with the four friends walking across the stage laughing.

Xangest: "I sure wish me and Shangy had enough money to get some dessert!"

Rapunzel: "Oh! I actually have some money. I can go get us some and bring it back."

Aladdin: "Sure thing. Go ahead."

Rapunzel: "I'll be back!" She ran off in the other direction.

General Shang: "It's not safe for a young woman to be alone at night in Paris. Why are you letting her go on her own?"

Aladdin: "I'm not. You two are going to follow her."

Xangest and Shang looked at each other, shrugged, and said: "Ok!" And the two ran off toward Rapunzel as Aladdin went in the opposite direction.

As Rapunzel was walking through the street she soon saw Minister Frollo stumbling toward her with a gold cup in his hand.

Rapunzel: "Minister Frollo?" She asked looking at the drunken man.

Minister Frollo: "And you are?" He stumbled in front of her.

Rapunzel: "It's me! Rapunzel."

Minister Frollo: "Rapunzel!? M-my you sure have grown (hiccup)!" He gestured at her.

Rapunzel: "Why thank you."

Minister Frollo: "Where is your mother?"

Rapunzel: "I – she….uh…."

Minister Frollo: "You (hiccup) ran away from home. Rapunzel that could b-be considered a sin."

Rapunzel looked down to the ground. "I know, Minister." She held out her hand to him. "May I have your forgiveness?"

Minister Frollo took her hand and kissed the top of it. "You have my forgiveness. My! What beautiful – flowers…" Rapunzel looked up at Frollo shocked and Frollo tightened his grip on Rapunzel's hand. "You! You used your gypsy magic to disguise yourself!"

Rapunzel: "Minister, I'm sorry!"

Minister Frollo: "Silence!" He then grabbed her other hand and began to force her off the stage with him. "If you want to be known as Esmeralda, then I shall call you that! I will call you Esmeralda when I speak to you, speak of you, and when I pray for you to God Himself!" Then the two walked off stage.

Xangest and Shang ran on stage.

Xangest: "We have to go get her!"

General Shang: "We can't just attack or take her away from the King! We need to come up with a plan and tell Aladdin."

Xangest: "Let's go!" Then the two ran off stage the same way they came onto the stage. Then Xangest and Shang ran into their home with Aladdin sitting calmly on a chair.

Xangest: "Al!"

Aladdin: "What? What's wrong?" He stood up.

General Shang: "We were following Rapunzel, she came across your uncle, and –" Shang stopped to get his breath back.

Aladdin: "And!?"

Xangest: "He found out she was Esmeralda and possibly took her back to the castle to lock her up!"

Aladdin said nothing he just ran off stage and the other two followed. The lights shut off and Aladdin is heard yelling: "We have to save her!"

Xangest: "Of course!"

Shang: "I have a plan!"


	12. Chapter 12

Act III

Scene 1 - In the dungeon of the castle Rapunzel is thrown into a cage by two guards of the king.

Rapunzel: "Why are you locking me up!? I have done nothing wrong!"

Minister Frollo: "You are wrong. You lied to me, the Minister and King of Paris! You are also a gypsy, which is a sin in of itself!" Frollo practically spat the last of his statement. "But if you want to be released and saved, all you have to do is become Esmeralda and be my bride." He held out his hand through the cage door.

Rapunzel slapped away his hand. "Never! I'm in love with Aladdin!"

Minister Frollo: "Never say never my dear – and Aladdin will learn to live without you, he will become king soon and in so doing; he must leave behind his 'childish'", he spoke harshly looking at her up and down, "ways behind…and you will also give in to my will." He then walked away.

Rapunzel: "You're a blind old fool!"

Then Frollo is seen in his room pacing back and forth.

Minister Frollo: "Why? Why am I so enamored by this wretch of a girl!?" He swung his arm behind him. "I should have more pride in myself, than to lower my standards to her." He stopped pacing. "But I can't shake this feeling that she gives me when I think of her or see her." He then looked at the audience and began his song.

_Hellfire_

_[Frollo]_

_Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_[Distant voices]_

_Quia peccavi nimis_

_[Frollo]_

_Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

_[Distant voices]_

_Quia peccavi nimis_

_[Frollo]_

_Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

_[Distant voices] _

_Cogitatione_

_[Frollo]_

_I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

_[Distant voices]_

_Verbo et opere_

_[Frollo]_

_Like fire, Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

_() = Men in red cloaks_

_It's not my fault_

_(Mea culpa)_

_I'm not to blame_

_(Mea culpa)_

_It is the gypsy girl_

_The witch who set this flame_

_(Mea maxima culpa)_

_It's not my fault_

_(Mea culpa)_

_If in God's plan_

_(Mea culpa)_

_He made the devil so much_

_Stronger than a man_

_(Mea maxima culpa)_

_[Frollo alone]_

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of Hell_

_Or else let her by mine and mine alone_

_{talking}_

_[Guard]_

_Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped._

_[Frollo]_

_What?_

_[Guard]_

_She's nowhere in the Cathedral. _

_She's gone._

_[Frollo]_

_But how? I -_

_Never mind!_

_Get out you idiot!_

_I'll find her._

_I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!_

_{Back to singing}_

_[Frollo]_

_Hellfire, dark fire_

_Now, gypsy it's your turn_

_Choose me or your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

_() = Distant voices_

_(Kyrie Eleison)_

_God have mercy on her_

_(Kyrie Eleison)_

_God have mercy on me_

_(Kyrie Eleison)_

_But she will be mine_

_Or she will burn!_

Mother Gothel walks in behind Minister Frollo, looking older than she has been seen before, and begins speaking to him.

Mother Gothel: "Oh, I hope you're not talking about me."

Frollo stands and turns around quickly, very surprised by the old gypsy. "How did you get in here?" He asked her.

Mother Gothel: "A gypsy has her ways." She then begins to saunter toward Frollo.

Minister Frollo: "You look…." Frollo looked nearly disgusted by Gothel.

Mother Gothel: "Older?" Frollo nodded his head in response. "Well maybe you can help me with that." She then pulls out a knife and stabs him in the stomach. "Now, before I begin to take away your life energy. Tell me – where is Rapunzel?"

Minister Frollo: "I don't know. She escaped here somehow."

Mother Gothel: "Escaped? You were holding her here like a prisoner!?" Gothel twisted the knife around.

Minister Frollo: "And she will be mine." He then raised his hand and slapped Gothel across the face, causing her to let him go, and him falling on the handle of the blade in his stomach; forcing it in further.

Gothel then turned Frollo on his back, grabbed the handle, pulled it out, put a hand over his wound, and began to chant: "Life energy – come to me. Life energy – come to me." As she is chanting this, Frollo's body is shaking wildly.

Then as she finishes, Frollo stops shaking, she stands up, and puts her hood on over her head; and walks off the stage leaving Frollo's dead body behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 2 - Aladdin, Rapunzel, Xangest, and Shang run onto the stage, which has been portrayed as an empty street in Paris, and they stop and start taking deep breathes.

Aladdin: "Rapunzel, are you ok?"

Rapunzel: "I'm fine. How did you get past all the guards?"

Xangest: "They were all dead when we got there – we have no idea why or how."

(From a far distance) Mother Gothel: "Rapunzel!?" The gypsy yelled off stage.

Rapunzel: "Mother?" She looked in the direction the voice came from (the way they came on stage).

Aladdin: "How'd she know where to find us?"

Xangest: "Well, Al – she is a gypsy after all."

Shang put his hand on Xangest's shoulder and said: "If you keep talking nonsense, I will get an aneurism."

Mother Gothel: "Rapunzel!" The woman yelled as she got on stage and ran toward Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: "Mother!" She yelled and hugged Gothel.

Aladdin: "Hello, Ms. Gothel." He said walking up behind Rapunzel.

Mother Gothel: "It's time to go home, Rapunzel."

Xangest: "Uh, ma'am?"

Rapunzel: "Go home?"

Mother Gothel: "Yes, Rapunzel! Now let's go!" She began to pull Rapunzel away.

General Shang: "Excuse me."

Rapunzel: "No, Mother!" She yelled, pulled away out of Gothel's grasp, and stood next to Aladdin. "I am staying with Aladdin and my friends."

Mother Gothel: "What did you just say?" 

Rapunzel: "I am eighteen years old now, Mother. It is time for me to live on my own."

Mother Gothel: "Come home with me now – or else."

General Shang: "Or else, what?" He asked stepping up in front of his friends defensively.

Mother Gothel: "Or else I'll hurt you", then she pulled out her knife, "and the other two."

General Shang: "Xangest, take Rapunzel and Aladdin far away from here."

Xangest: "You got it – General." He grabbed the two teens and they ran off stage.

Gothel ran towards Shang with her knife held high, yelling as she ran, but Shang caught her wrist before she could stab him.

General Shang: "I would never hit a woman", he squeezed her wrist and she dropped the knife, "but I will slap a witch." Shang slapped her, she fell to the ground, and he leaned over to grab her but -

Mother Gothel: "Igratyv." She said looking up at Shang and he began to slowly crumble to the ground.

General Shang: "What have you done?" He said as he reached the floor.

Mother Gothel picked up her knife. "I put a gravity spell on you, but this is an unspoken lightning spell." She then ran her finger down Shang's spine, stood, and snapped her fingers; then Shang began to flinch as if he was constantly being shocked. "That spell will course through your body until it reaches your heart – and we both know what will happen then." She began to walk off stage, but stopped at the edge. "Also, that spell can only be counteracted by another gypsy." Mother Gothel smirked and walked off stage.

General Shang: "Ra-(flinch)-pun-(flinch)-zel."

The stage goes dark and then lights back up to show yet another empty part of Paris. Xangest and the teens run on stage and stop to breathe heavily.

Aladdin: "I wonder how Shang is doing."

Mother Gothel: "Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel: "Does that answer your question?"

Xangest: "You two leave! I'll take care of her."

Mother Gothel then came on stage. "Where is Rapunzel?" She asked pulling out her knife.

Xangest: "I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and then ran towards her with his fist raised, but Gothel ducked under the punch and stabbed Xangest in the stomach and tripped him over.

Mother Gothel: "Take this." She then knelt down and stabbed Xangest in the back two more times.

The stage goes black once more to light back up yet another empty scenery.

Rapunzel: "Wait." They stopped in the middle of the stage.

Aladdin: "What is it?"

Rapunzel: "She's here." They turned around to see Gothel step on stage.

Mother Gothel: "It's time to go home, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "No, Mother."

Mother Gothel: "Insolent child!" She began to storm towards Rapunzel. "How dare you disobey me!"

Aladdin stepped in between the two of them with his arms out, defending Rapunzel.

Gothel stabbed Aladdin in the stomach. "Foolish boy." She then grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

Rapunzel: "Aladdin!" She tried to run to him, but Gothel grabbed her arms and started to pull her away.

Mother Gothel: "He is going to stay and die here, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel: "No!" She elbowed Gothel.

Gothel gasped, threw Rapunzel to the ground, and slapped her! "I am your mo – !" She was stabbed in the back by Aladdin. Gothel back handed Aladdin and he fell to the ground, still holding the knife.

Rapunzel went around Gothel and knelt next to Aladdin and he pushed the knife into her hand.

Mother Gothel: "Get away from him, Rapunzel." Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's shoulder and Rapunzel quickly stabbed her in the stomach with the knife! Rapunzel pulled the knife out, Gothel fell to the ground and said: "You would kill your own mother?"

Rapunzel: "You tried to kill my friends."

Gothel then fell to the ground.

Rapunzel dropped the knife and went to Aladdin's side. "Aladdin?" She rolled him over onto his back. "Aladdin!?"

Aladdin coughed. "Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel: "Hold my hair, it'll heal you."

Aladdin grabbed her hair, but nothing was happening – he then coughed out blood.

Rapunzel looked at Gothel. "Her magic is what triggered my hair to heal her, how can I make it work myself?"

Aladdin coughed once more. "Rapunzel…"

Rapunzel shushed him sweetly and stroked his hair. She then gasped. "Some spells are made to rhyme, just like a song! Maybe if I come up with a song, I can heal you! Grab my hair again!"

Aladdin held her hair once again.

Rapunzel: "F-Flower gleam and glow, l-let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. H-Heal what has been hurt, ch-change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

Aladdin inhaled loudly and quickly sat up!

Rapunzel: "Aladdin!" She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

The lights go out, the Jester comes on stage, and a spotlight shines on him.

Jester: "Xangest was rescued by a nearby doctor, but the same cannot be said for General Shang – we…we now must go onto his funeral."


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 3 - The lights come back on to show the funeral scene: many people were on stage, Aladdin, Rapunzel, Xangest, guards, and many people of Paris.

As soon as the lights came on, the pastor of the funeral said: "Amen."

Everyone: "Amen."

Then a choir of people stand in front of the stage and begin to sing while everyone leaves the stage. While the choir sings, the actors and actresses act out all the scenes that included General Shang, silently.

_Someday_

_Someday when we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray someday we may yet live to live and let live_

_Someday life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer and _

_Greed will not pay  
God speed this bright millennium on its way  
Let it come someday_

_Someday our fight will be won then  
We'll stand in the sun then  
That bright afternoon_

_Till then on days when the sun is gone  
We'll hang on  
Wish upon the moon_

_There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share_

_Someday when we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray someday we may yet live  
To live and let live_

_Someday life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay  
God speed this bright millennium  
On its way let it come  
If we wish upon the moon  
One day someday soon_

_One day someday soon_

The stage goes dark as the choir walks away.

The Jester comes on stage, wipes a tear away, and then smiles. "Now – it's time to move onto Aladdin and Rapunzel's wedding."

The stage lights up to show a wedding scenery and Aladdin and Rapunzel standing at the altar.

Pastor: "The king has written his own vows and would like to sing them."

_You'll be in My Heart_

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always._

The wedding crowd clapped for Aladdin as Rapunzel wiped tears off her face.

Pastor: "Do you, Rapunzel; take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Rapunzel: "I do."

Pastor: "And do you, Aladdin; take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Aladdin: "I do."

Pastor: "By the power invested in me – I now pronounce you: husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The two kissed, the wedding crowd stood, clapped, and cheered for the newlyweds!

Jester rushed out of the crowd to the edge of the stage. "Did I not tell you, you would see a story like no other!?" He waved as the couple walked off stage. "I hope you all enjoyed your time here and I wish you a pleasant evening!"

The End


End file.
